YOU AND I ( TOGETHER )
by charizhcrazy
Summary: aku meninggalkanmu , bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu . aku meninggalkan mu , karena aku ingin memberika yang lebih baik lagi saat nanti kita bersatu . aku mencintaimu , jadi jangan pernah ragukan itu , walaupun aku tak bersama mu .
1. Chapter 1

**together **

waktu bukanlah sebuah halangan untuk membuat kita terpisah

tapi waktu adalah cara untuk membuat kita tetap bersama

****

**cast : kris X luhan **

**other cast : member exo **

**disclaimer : mereka semua milik TUHAN , orang tua dan fans dan cerita ini milik ku :D**

**warning : gaje ( pasti ) , boyXboy , typo ( mungkin ) **

****

**Beijing , china 14 February 2014**

Disebuah kamar hotel mewah , 2 namja tampak bergumul dengan desahan dan erangan kenikmatan.

"eunggghhh…. Ahh…babe…ah..i wan..ahhh "

Leguhan keras dari namja bermata bambi dibawahnya, tak mengurangi intensitas namja dengan surai blonde diatasnya untuk sedikit mengurangi pergerakan penisnya pada hole namja bambi dibawahnya itu.

"ahh…shit…sebentar lagi.. …" kata namja blonde itu di sela-sela desahan kenikmatan yang dia rasa, penisnya pun semakin lama semakin mengeras dalam hole tersebut , siap untuk menumpahkan laharnya sedangkan namja yang dibawahnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah .

2jam berlalu setelah aktifitas panas mereka , si blonde mengecup kening namja bambi dengan surai kecoklatan itu lalu menarik kepala itu dan melesakkan kedadanya membelai lembut punggung telanjang yang terasa lembab oleh keringat.

" kau lelah deer " kata namja blonde itu , tetap mengusap punggung namja yang di panggil deer itu .

" hemmm…." Balas namja dengan surai kecoklatan itu sambil mengganggukkan kepala nya .

Hening setelahnya , desah nafas terdengar dari namja dengan surai kecoklatan dia tertidur dengan lelap di dekapan sang kekasih sementara namja berambut blonde itu masih setia membelai rambut dan punggung telanjang deer'nya'.

' aku tahu kau lelah bukan hanya dengan kegiatan kita tadi , tapi kau juga lelah dengan tekanan management keparat itu , aku juga merasakan yang kau rasakan deer , dan aku berjanji akan melepaskan mu dari jerat kim young min itu secepatnya ' gumam namja blonde itu lalu mengecup puncak kepala namja yang ada di dekapannya dan menyusulnya menuju ke alam mimpi.

****

**Seoul , korea selatan 1 mei 2014**

Brakkk !

" tidak bisa , dia tidak bisa seenaknya saja memutuskan kontrak itu dia pikir dia siapa hah …. Panggil anak itu kemari sekarang juga " bentak seorang namja paruh baya pada seorang namja yang sedari tadi menunduk dihadapannya.

"ba-baik sajangnim " jawab namja tadi dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan yang mendadak terasa mencekap karena marah dari namja paruh baya tadi.

Kim young min ( CEO SM Entertaiment ) , namja yang di panggil sajangnim tadi menghela nafas kasar dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi direkturnya juga secara kasar , selintas dilihatnya surat permohonan pemutusan kontrak dari artisnya. Dia mendesah kasar , ingatan nya kembali pada tahun 2010 yang lalu , saat dia harus berperang dengan artisnya dipengadilan dan dia juga harus merelakan saham nya turun karena masalah tersebut. Dan tak berapa lama pintu ruang direkturnya di ketuk setelahnya tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan perawakan tinggi dan kulit putih serta ototnya yang tampak tercetak jelas karena dia tengah memakai polo shirt yang menempel pas pada tubuhnya , membuatnya tampak sangat manly.

" aku tak mau bertele-tele lagi, jadi bisa kau jelaskan maksud surat ini , WU YI FAN " kim young min berujar dan menekankan pada nama asli namja rambut blonde yang biasa di panggil kris itu.

"seperti yang anda lihat sajangnim , aku ingin membatalkan kontrak rodi itu dan keluar dari exo " balas kris dengan wajah yang tenang dan cenderung datar sama sekali tidak ada gurat ketakutan disana walaupun yang saat ini ada dihadapannya adalah seorang CEO perusahaan artis terbesar di asia timur.

" tidak bisa , kau tahu sebentar lagi kalian akan melakukan tour konser pertama kalian , dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja seperti itu , itu akan mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui ini " bentak namja paruh baya ( kim young min) sambil melemparkan surat permohonan itu tepat di depan muka kris.

Bukan nya merasa takut kris malah tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai

"joesonghabnida sajangnim , tapi setuju atau tidak anda dengan keputusan saya , saya akan tetap keluar dari exo, permisi sajangnim dan gamsahabnida " sahut kris dingin dan kemudian dia berlalu keluar dari ruangan yang tak akan pernah di injaknya lagi itu .

Kris berjalan tenang di sepanjang koridor gedung SME , sama sekali tidak terusik dengan beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya , dia hanya membalas beberapa sapaan yang mampir ditelinganya dari beberapa sunbae atau staff yang mengenalnya.

Kris sampai pada van yang tadi mengantarnya , dia mendudukan dirinya mencari posisi senyaman mungkin kali ini dia hanya berdua dengan supir van nya.

" ajjushi kita kembali kedorm sebentar "

Setelah berkata demikian , van pun melaju meninggalkan gedung SME menuju ke dorm exo berada , dalam van exo kris tampak diam sambil menatap pemandangan kota seoul yang sebentar lagi tak bisa di lihatnya lagi .

Getaran handphone membuyarkan lamunannya , merogoh saku celananya lalu menekan tombol hijau

"moshi moshi "

"…."

" shushu , wo wanchengle " ( paman , aku selesai )

" …"

" wo xiang ni " ( aku serahkan pada mu )

"…"

" hao , xie xie shushu " ( baik , terima kasih paman )

Pip ~~

****

**Kris POV**

Hah , hari ini adalah hari terakhir ku di korea , dan bisakah aku bernafas lega kali ini , tapi tidak ini belum selesai. Aku sangat tahu keputusan ini akan membuat banyak orang kecewa , tapi kali ini saja aku ingin mereka mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ku seberapa tertekannya aku , aku juga tahu dengan keputusan ini aku akan meninggalkan kekasih cantikku itu sendiri disini menjalani kekerasaan dunia entertainment korea sendiri , tapi aku janji deer aku akan membawamu kembali setelah aku menyiapkan segalanya untuk kita di china , jadi bersabarlah sebentar sayang.

Van yang membawa ku telah tiba di basement apartement yang dijadikan dorm exo , aku mengatakan pada ajjushi supir yang mengantarku tadi untuk menunggu sebentar karena aku akan memintanya mengantarkan kebandara setelah ini , untung saja dia tak menanyakan apapun tentang permintaan ku itu .

**dorm**

Dorm ini akan menjadi kenangan paling indah ku , bagaimana tidak , aku disini bertemu dengan kawan-kawan ku yang sekarang telah menjadi bagian dari hidup ku. Aku menyayangi mereka tapi inilah keputusan terbaik yang harus aku ambil , maafkan aku.

Aku melihat sebuah pintu bertuliskan * tao~ris room * aku tersenyum getir melihatnya. Kamar ku dengan namja yang aku anggap sebagai dongsaeng ku , walau pernyataan ' aku mencintaimu ' selalu terdengar dari mulutnya untuk ku , tapi aku tak mungkin membalasnya , karena hati ku telah tercuri oleh namja lain yang kini telah jadi kekasihku.

Aku memasuki kamar itu perlahan , pandangan ku menyapu pada seluruh sudut kamar itu , kamar yang tak akan pernah aku masuki lagi , ku ambil koper ku lalu mengisinya dengan pakaian yang ada dalam lemari. Setelah selesai berkemas , aku bergegas menuju basement tapi sebelum aku benar-benar keluar , kembali aku berbalik

" aku menyayangi kalian semua , maaf , terima kasih dan selamat tinggal " gumam ku sambil menutup pintu dorm dan melangkah menuju van yang akan membawaku ke bandara.

**Kris POV End**

****

**bandara incheon**

Setalah kris turun dari van , dan van itu kembali melaju meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke kantor , kris bergegas menuju ruang tunggu. Diedarkan pandangannya dan kemudian dia menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang melambai kearahnya .

" aku kira kau tak bisa selamat dari fans mu " ucap pria tadi sambil memukul pelan bahu kris. Mendengar itu kris hanya berdecih pelan

" kapan penerbangan nya paman " tanya kris sambil pandanganya beredar ke sekeliling ruang tunggu itu

" 10 menit lagi " jawab pria paruh baya tadi yang dipanggilnya paman

Kris mendesah pelan , lalu merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan benda tipis berwarna perak , menekan layar touchscreennya lalu kemudian menempelkan pada telinganya

"…"

" deer , where are you hemm "

" …"

" aku akan pulang ke Beijing hari ini , ada masalah dengan visa ku sayang "

"…"

"hemm , jangan terlalu lelah deer , wo ai ni "

"…"

Pip ~~~

" ayo paman kita berangkat " kata kris setelah mematikan sambungan telephonenya tadi.

Kris berjalan dengan tenang menuju runway bandara incheon di ikuti pria paruh baya yang tadi di panggilnya paman.

**Someone POV**

Getaran handphone di saku celana ku , memaksaku untuk menghentikan sejenak latihan ku. Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar deringan itu , itu adalah deringan handphone yang khusus aku gunakan sebagai nada panggil untuk namja tiang kekasih ku .

" yoboseo "

"…"

" di ruang latihan SM , waeyo "

"…"

" mendadak sekali , geurae hati-hati ne , kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai nanti "

"…"

" wo ye ai ni "

Pip~~~

'Mendadak sekali si tiang itu , aku kan jadi kesepian ' gumam ku.

" kenapa lu " suara lembut itu membuat ku sedikit berjingat kaget , selalu saja sahabat ku ini hampir membuat ku gagal jantung.

" tidak ada apa-apa lay " balas ku pada sahabat ku ( lay ) , aku medorong punggungnya untuk kembali ke tengah ruang latihan bergabung dengan yang lain.

**Someone POV End**

****

**Seoul , korea selatan , 17 mei 2014**

Pagi itu , di dorm EXO terjadi kegemparan , bagaimana tidak sudah 2 minggu sejak kris pergi dari dorm dan tak kembali lagi ke seoul sekarang malah ada berita yang mengatakan bahwa member itu mengajukan gugatan kepengadilan tinggi seoul kepada SME.

Suho yang biasa nya tenang pun kini tampak kacau ,beberapa member exo sangat terpukul saat ini tak terkecuali tao yang semua orang tau dia merupakan roommate sekaligus kekasih ' setingan'nya .

" hyoeng eotteohge " tanya seorang namja yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan mengacak rambut hitam nya ,

" entahlah baek , belum ada pemberitahuan dari management , aku benar2 tak habis pikir dengan kris " jawab suho tak kalah frustasinya.

Bagaimana tak frustasi , 1 minggu lagi mereka akan menggelar konser tunggal pertama mereka , tapi belum konser itu terjadi , mereka telah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan ini , belum lagi tanggapan para EXO-L yang makin membuat mereka bersedih.

" tao-ah , gwaenchana " tanya namja dengan kulit tan ( kai ) sambil menepuk pelan bahu namja di sisi kanannya yang dia panggil tao , dan hanya dib alas dengan anggukan lemah , menandakan dia tidak baik-baik saja.

" jadi karena ini dia memutuskan mu hyoeng " kata namja albino atau biasa di panggil sehun itu , dan hanya di jawab helaan nafas dari tao.

" aniyo … bukan itu " gumam tao tapi masih sanggup di dengar yang lain.

****

**Flashback**

** 15 mei 2014**

Dorm exo yang biasa nya ramai kini tampak sepi , terlihat seorang namja panda , atau yang akrab di panggil tao itu terlihat keluar kamar lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum ,

Tepat saat dia akan berbalik setelah meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dapur dia mendengar suara yang lembut menyapa pendengarannya .

" kau sudah makan ? aku ingin membuat ramen , kau mau kubuatkan tao-yah "

" boleh ge , "

" tunggu lah "

Luhan namja yang tadi bercakap dengan tao segera menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen , sementara tao duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan game di handphone luhan yang tadi di letakkan disana sebelum ia menuju dapur ,

Tak berapa lama tao memainkan handphone luhan , ponsel itu bergetar menujukkan ada message yang masuk , tanpa sengaja tao membuka dan membacanya

' dari kris ' batin tao , saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu ,

Penasaran , lalu dia menekan gambar surat , dan membacanya

_'**deer wo hen xiangnian ni ( aku merindukan mu ) , bagaimana keadaanmu hmmm , jangan terlalu lelah maafkan aku deer , aku tak bisa menjagamu saat ini , tunggulah sebentar lagi aku tengah menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk mu di china , aku mencintaimu deer … belive it ' **_

tao benar2 terkejut saat membaca message itu , hingga tak menyadari luhan telah berada di samping nya ,

" taozi , ramen mu sudah jadi "

3 menit namun tetap tak ada tanggapan dari tao , luhan memutuskan memanggil nya lagi sambil menepuk pelan bahu namja yang menjadi dongsaengnya tersebut .

"taozi .. kau kenapa "

Seperti tersadar , tao mendongakkan kepalanya , dan berdiri. Mata pandanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata bambi milik luhan , dengan keberanian dia berkata

" sejak kapan ?" lirih , hampir tak terdengar , tapi karena saat itu dorm sepi , jadi sekecil apapun suara pasti terdengar jelas , apalagi orang yang berbicara itu tepat dihadapanmu.

" sejak kapan ? ka-u ber-hubungan dengan yi fan ge " suara itu masih lirih , namun terdengar jelas di telinga luhan. Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong , luhan sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tao hingga sekian menit keadaan disekitar mereka benar2 sepi seperti kuburan dimalam hari

Tao yang melihat tak ada reaksi yang di tujukan luhan pun , merasa kesal dan marah , setelahnya melempar ponsel luhan yang sedari tadi di genggam nya tepat kearah luhan.

" aku benar2 merasa dikhianati oleh saudaraku sendiri , wo hen ni ge " kata tao lirih , sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya .

**Tao POV**

Oh… sungguh ini terasa menyesakkan ,

Ku ambil ponsel ku dan ku cari nomor telephone seseorang , ku tekan tombol hijau , selanjutnya ku letakkan di telinga ku , menunggu beberapa saat , sampai panggilan ku di terima

" jadi, itukah alasan gege tak pernah membalas cinta ku " sahut ku , setelah orang diseberang sana menggangkat panggilan ku .

Pip ~~~ , kuputus saja panggilan itu sebelum namja diseberang sana menjawab , karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya. Sejujurnya hati ku sangat sakit saat ini , tapi memang dari awal tak pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap dari bibir nya sehingga sah saja jika dia berpacaran dengan orang lain.

**Tao POV End**

**Flashback End**

****

**annyeong ...**

**maaf kan aku jika fic ini teramat sangat gaej , bahkan mungkin gak nyambung **

**karena saya masih baru , **

**saya mohon saran dan kritiknya **

**gomawo ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOGETHER **

pertahankanlah kebahagiaan mu ,

sekalipun kau harus mengorbankan segalanya demi menjaga kebahagiaan itu

tetap ada dalam setiap detak jantungmu

****

  
><strong>Cast : Kris X Luhan ( KrisLu)<strong>

**Other Cast : all Of member EXO**

**Disclaimer : mereka milik TUHAN , orang tua dan fans , Cerita ini milik ku :D**

**Rate : M ( NC 20+) :D**

**Warning : gaje ( pasti ) , BoyXboy , typo ( mungkin ) **

* * *

><p>Sementara member exo yang lain , masih sangat terpukul mengenai berita hengkangnya kris dari mereka , tanpa menyadari salah seorang dari mereka memilih keluar dari dorm , menyambar kunci mobil nya lalu meninggalkan dorm.<p>

**prince café**

Disini lah luhan berada , di sudut café. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari cappuccino yang dipesannya tadi , tangannya memainkan sendok dalam gelas itu.

Kalau boleh jujur , dia juga agak terkejut dengan keluarnya kris , tapi dia tahu kekasihnya itu punya pertimbangan yang lain jadi dia harus percaya untuk saat ini.

Setengah jam berlalu , tapi posisi luhan sama sekali tidak berubah , dia terlihat larut dalam suasana yang ia ciptakan sendiri, hingga sebuah suara mengejutkannya dan sontak membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

" aku tahu kau mengetahui keputusan yi fan ini sebelumnya xi lu han ge " ucap sosok tadi ( lay ) sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan luhan.

" percaya atau tidak , aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentang keputusan yi fan ini zhang yixing " jawab luhan , pandangan nya tak berubah , masih menatap cappucinnonya , seolah sosok lay di hadapannya itu tak pernah terlihat .

" lalu kau tahu dimana yi fan sekarang "lay menyesap vanilalatte –nya sambil menatap hiruk pikuk kota seoul , padahal saat ini waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam , keramaiannya tetap tak berubah.

" entahlah , terakhir aku menelphonenya , setelah dia mengirim pesan 2 hari yang lalu , hari dimana akhirnya tao mengetahui hubungan ku dengan yi fan "

" tunggu …" jeda sebentar , kemudian " tao tahu kalian berdua berpacaran ? bagaimana bisa ? aishhh xi lu han … apa yang akan terjadi dengan magnae itu " kata lay , matanya memicing ke arah luhan.

" dia membaca pesan singkat yang di kirim yi fan untuk ku "

Hening tercipta di antara keduanya , waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam tepat , tapi mereka berdua sama sekali belum berniat meninggalkan café itu.

"apa perasaan mu saat ini " kata lay memecah keheningan yang terjadi , mata nya menatap tajam luhan di hadapannya

" kau kecewa ? " lanjutnya.

huh … luhan menghembuskan nafasnya , kasar. Lelah itu sudah pasti , bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga pikirannya.

" bohong , jika aku mengatakan aku tidak kecewa , dia selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa berkata apapun pada ku. Tapi entahlah , aku merasa yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini "

" kau , tahu aku selalu mendukung semua keputusan mu , apapun itu. Kalau kau percaya keputusan yi fan ini yang terbaik , maka aku pun demikian "

" xie xie yixing "

" xie xie huifu "

"sebaiknya kita pulang , aku takut yang lain menjadi semakin resah " lanjut lay , lalu ia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar café , di ikuti luhan di belakangnya.

**Seoul, korea selatan 25 mei 2014**

konser EXO , FROM EXO PLANET 1# THE LOST PLANET di olimpic gymnastic area seoul berjalan dengan lancar , konser yang diadakan selama 2 hari itu mampu menyedot seluruh EXO-L dari korea selatan dan sekitarnya walaupun keadaan mereka kurang lengkap , namun itu tak mengurangi semangat dan keantusiasan mereka , para senior mereka pun datang memberikan semangat dan dukungan kepada mereka sungguh merupakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa yang mereka dapat.

Pintu ruang artis terbuka , seorang namja tampak memamerkan senyum puas atas keberhasilan artisnya itu.

" chugha haeyo , kalian luar biasa " kata pria tersebut

" gamsahabnida , manager " ucap 11 member exo sambil membungkuk 90 derajat

" untuk merayakan kesuksesan kalian kali ini , management akan memberikan kalian 5 hari waktu libur , setelah itu kalian akan bekerja seperti biasa , jadi nikmati liburan kalian kali ini , arra " kata manager sambil memberikan senyum lebarnya.

" jinjayo ….. yeayyyy channie kita harus menghabiskan waktu kita untuk berlibur ke jeju …. " teriak baekhyun sambil melompat kegirangan dan memeluk chanyeol. Sementara member lainnya hanya berdecak , melihat ke-hiperaktifan sahabat mereka itu.

**incheon airport 26 mei 2014**

para member exo M ( tao , lay , luhan ) yang berasal dari china memutuskan untuk menikmati liburan mereka di kampung halamannya.  
>sepanjang perjalanan mereka sama sekali tidak saling berbicara , terlihat ada sedikit cela disana , tidak seperti biasa. Tao yang biasa nya terlihat aktif , kini tampak pendiam begitu pula luhan yang memang pendiam menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya tinggal lay yang sama sekali tidak suka dengan aura yang di pancarkan 2 namja itu .<br>keadaan di dalam pesawat pun sama , lay hanya menjadi obat nyamuk di keheningan itu. Hingga dia benar2 merasa jenuh

" hah … sampai kapan kalian akan perang dingin begini , huh " kata lay setengah berteriak , nada bicaranya terlihat frustasi merasakan tingkah ke2 sahabatnya ini.

" baiklah .. baiklah … aku seperti hidup diantara 2 zombie " lanjut lay pasrah , saat sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari salah satu nya.

Guangzhou airport

tiba di china pun keadaan tak berubah , mereka masih saling diam , hingga lay memutuskan mengajak mereka di salah satu coffe shop yang ada di bandara menunggu jemputan mereka.  
>maka disinilah mereka bertiga<p>

" aku benar2 tidak tahu , harus seperti apa , kini memiliki kehilangan yang sama , perasaan sedih yang sama tapi setidaknya jangan saling seperti ini kalian membuat yang lain benar2 khawatir" lay mencoba membuka percakapan setelah duduk disalah satu bangku.

Tao yang duduk tepat disebelah lay , mendesah kasar lalu mengusap wajahnya , tampak gurat kelelahan dan kekecewaan terpancar disana.

" aku benar2 merasa terkhianati " gumam tao , tapi masih sanggup didengar ke2nya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kerumunan orang di bandara tersebut tresentak setelah mendengar gumaman tao , dia memandang tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapn sedih , bersalah dan semua perasaan yang tak bisa di ungkapkannya.

" hahaha … seharusnya dari awal aku memang tak menaruh harapan pada kris ge , aku kecewa , bagaimana tidak , orang yang selama ini aku cintai malah berpacaran dengan kakak yang sangat aku percayai " lanjut tao , sambil tersenyum miris.

Lay yang sedari tadi diam , tampak menghembuskan nafas lalu mengusap pelan bahu tao sementara luhan tertunduk , berpikir , mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengaku

" maaf taozi , aku benar2 minta maaf. Aku dan yi fan tidak pernah sekalipun ingin mengkhianatimu seperti ini , karena management membuat couple resmi , jadi kami memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya , hanya lay yang tahu dari awal hubungan ini , maafkan aku zi tao " ucap luhan lirih , tak lama setelahnya ponsel miliknya berbunyi dan segera saja dia mengucapkan salam dan pergi meninggalkan ke2 nya karena orang yang menjemputnya telah ada di bandara itu.

Setelah kepergian luhan , tak berapa lama mobil yang menjemput mereka berdua telah sampai sehingga mereka pun akhirnya berpisah menuju kediaman masing-masing setelah mengucapkan salam

**Luhan POV**

Ini sudah hari ke2 aku ada di Beijing , tapi si tiang itu tetap tidak bisa dihubungi kemana sebenarnya dia

Pagi ini , aku putuskan untu mendatangi kediaman keluarga wu

Ku ambil kunci mobil , setelah berpamitan dengan ibu ku tercinta , segera saja aku melesat. Aku sungguh benar2 akan membunuhnya jika bertemu nanti , awas saja kau tiang.

Drtt …. Drttt …

Ponsel di dasbord mobil ku bergetar , tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi ku , langsung saja aku dekatkan pada telinga ku dan

" moshi moshi "

' gege … aku tao , bisa kita bertemu '

" yihan taozi , gege sedang acara hari ini , emm , maaf mungkin kau bisa datang ke rumah kris "

'baiklah … xie xie '

'Maaf tao , aku menyakitimu ' batin ku

**Luhan POV End**

Setengah jam berlalu , akhirnya kau sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah milik keluarga wu , salah satu maid membukakan pintu kayu berukiran rumit itu dan menyuruhku masuk , sesampai di ruang keluarga terlihat yang tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi sepertinya.

" akh …. Lu hanie lama tidak bertemu , apa kabarmu sayang. Kau sehat " sapa sambil memelukku, aku balas memeluknya dan mengecup kedua pipinya

" aku sangat baik mom , kau sendiri? Sepertinya aku salah waktu untuk berkunjung" balas luhan sambil tersenyum

" tidak tidak …. Mungkin sebentar la-" belum sempat mrs wu menyelesaikan perkataan nya , bunyi gaduh terdengar dari arah pintu utama

BRAKKKK !

Ups…. Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan sepertinya , selanjut nya terdengar lengkingan suara baritone dari seseorang yang akhir2 ini hobi menghilang , membuat mrs wu memutar bola matanya , sementara luhan hanya menggeleng sambil menghela nafasnya .

" deerrrrr …. Oh … Tuhan aku sungguh merindukan mu " teriak kris , saat melihat luhan sedang duduk dan bercakap dengan ibunya di ruang tengah. Dia memeluk leher luhan dari belakang dan menciumi pipi luhan sebelah kiri. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu , hanya bisa pasrah dan merona malu , bagaiman tidak jika dia di cium sebringas itu di depan calon ibu mertuanya.

Pletak ….

"yak! Mommy , kau ingin membuat pewaris tunggal ini gagar otak " kata kris setengah berteriak sementara ibunya berdecih mendengar perkataan anaknya yang sama sekali tidak bermutu itu

" lebih baik mommy segera pergi , mommy sudah di tunggu oleh daddy " usir kris , sambil menyeringai melihat ekspresi sebal yang terlihat di wajah sang ibu.

" dasar anak durhaka " kata mrs. Wu sambil berlalu meninggalkan kris dan luhan.

Keheningan tercipta sesaat setelah mrs. Wu keluar dari ruanagn itu , dan pergi menuju kantor wu corp kini tinggal luhan dan kris yang menempati ruangan itu , luhan duduk di sebuah sofa yang mampu memuat 3 orang sambil meremas tangan nya gugup. Bukan… bukan gugup karena hanya tinggal mereka berdua disitu , melainkan gugup karena sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin akan di utarakannya. Sementara kris duduk di sisi sebelah kanan pada sofa single. Cukup lama keheningan itu tercipta di antara keduanya , hingga kris menguap basan dengan keadaan itu

" deer … jangan membuat ku menebak apa yang kau pikirkan " kris berkata memcah keheningan

Tapi , sebelum ada suara yang keluar dari luhan , seorang maid memasuki ruang itu dan memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan luhan.

Belum sempat kris bertanya pada maid tersebut , pandangannya telah terpaku pada seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di belakang maid tersebut. Mata sipitnya melebar setelah benar2 melihat siapakah sosok namja itu. Dia adalah seseorang namja yang tidak ingin dia temui saat ini ,bukan karena ia membenci namja tersebut , tapi karena dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan namja manis itu lebih dalam.

" ka-u , apa yang kau lakukan disini " kata kris setengah tergagap sesaat setelah ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Bukannya namja itu yang menjawab , melainkan luhan yang telah bangkit dari duduk nya , saat ia melihat ekspresi shok kris tadi , dia tahu siapa sebenarnya yang datang.

" aku yang menyuruhnya kemari kris, tao silahkan duduk " balas luhan sambil tersenyum kepada tao , dia hanya tidak ingin suasana diruangan itu semakin bertambah kaku saat tao datang. Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya , ke sofa yang tadi di duduki luhan. Kris pun kembali duduk namun pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari luhan , seolah meminta luhan mengatakan alasannya mengundang tao kerumahnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan tao dan juga kris yang telah kembali menikmati sofa empuk itu , luhan pun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya disamping tao.

" oh … demi TUHAN deer , apa yang kau pikirkan hah " ucap kris sambil mengacak rambut nya yang telah berubah warna menjadi hitam itu, setelah membiarkan keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

"aku tidak memikirkan apapun kris, aku hanya ingin kita menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada tao "

"kau ingin menjelaskan kalau kita telah bertunangan begitu maksudmu "

Mendengar kata bertunangan , tao yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menegakkan kepala dan tubuhnya menatap kris di samping kirinya , begitu juga dengan luhan , mata bambinya melotot tajam ke arah kris dan setelah menyadari ada kesalahan pada kata2 nya kris pun segera menutup mulutnya menghempaskan punggungnya dengan kasar ke sandaran kursi.

"bertunangan , kalian ? " gumam tao lirih , tapi masih mampu di dengar ke2 orang itu secara jelas. Luhan yang merasa bersalah hanya mengusap punggung tao sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Setelah keheningan yang kesekian kalinya , tao melepaskan tangan luhan yang ada di bahunya , mata nya menatap lurus di hadapannya , mendesah keras memastikan perasaannya akan baik2 saja setelah ini

" aku sungguh kecewa , kalian bertunangan tapi aku sebagai dongsaeng kalian sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini , selamat gege dan maaf aku telah membuat kalian terpisah , maafkan aku gege " kata tao , sambil bangkit berdiri dan membunggkuk 90 derajat lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah keluarga wu.

Setelah tao benar2 pergi dari rumah itu , kris mengusap wajahnya kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya menarik tangan luhan dan membawanya menuju kamar pribadinya.

BRAKKK !

BUG…

Uhh

Kris menutup kasar pintu kamarnya , dan menghempaskan luhan dengan kasar kearah ranjang king sizenya. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengeryit nyeri.

" aku sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan apa yang kau lakukan kali ini deer , aku selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan tapi hah …. Tidak kali ini lu" kata kris , nada suara kris yang cenderung dingin membuat luhan sedikit terhenyak.

Helaan nafas kasar kris pun terdengar begitu menakutkan bagi luhan , dia tidak menyangka akan membuat kris semarah ini

"kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada member yang lain , bahkan aku memaklumi kalau hanya lay yang tahu karena dia adalah sahabatmu , tapi kali ini … oh …astaga deer " lanjut kris , mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan melangkah menuju sofa di sudut kamar mewah itu.

Luhan pun , bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyusul kris , mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kris , telapak tangan nya mengusap lembut lengan kiri kris ,

" aku tahu kau menyanyanginya , tapi sungguh jika kita tidak memberitahunya aku yakin dia akan semakin kecewa dengan kita "

" tapi , bukan seka – "

Cup ~~~

Kata – kata kris masih menggantung di udara , setelah luhan berhasil membungkam bibir kris

" kau terlalu berisik kris , karena aku merindukan mu ,sungguh " luhan mulai berani , berbisik dan sedikit menjilat telinga kris , seperti nya luhan sengaja membangunkan naga tidur.

Emmm ….

" kau menggoda ku deer emmm " desah kris , seiring bibirnya mulai sampai pada tengkuk luhan membuat luhan juga mendesah. Setelah mendengar desahan luhan , membuat kris benar2 tidak dapat menahan hasrat , mengingat hampir 1 bulan , mereka tidak melakukan hubungan panas itu.

Kris mulai meraup bibir tipis milik luhan , menjilat mya perlahan , menikmati manisnya bibir sang kekasih , makin lama ciuman itu makin menuntut , lidah kris yang lihai mulai menyusup masuk , mengabsen semua benda yang ada dalam rongga mulut luhan. Tangan kris pun tak kalah lihai , mulai meraba setiap bagian tubuh luhan , menyusup ke dalam t-shirt putih yang di kenakan luhan , mengusap lembut perut berabs itu , beranjak naik dan akhirnya , menemukan nipple pink milik sang kekasih. Dimainkan dengan sensual nipple itu membuat sang empunya mulai menggeliatkan badan nya gelisah.

Tautan mereka terputus , bibir kris beralih pada leher putih itu

"( jilat ) aku ( gigit ) meng – ( jilat ) inginkan ( sesap ) mu "

" enghh …. Do it ahh …. Kris "

Kris menyeringai , setelah mendengar desahan yang semakin menggairahkan dari bibir tipis itu.

Kris menggendong koala luhan , reflek luhan melingkarkan kaki nya pada pinggang kris.

Brugh …

Ugh.. luhan meringis disela2 ciuman panasnya , bagaimana tidak tubuhnya yang mungil di jatuhkan ke ranjang king size dan dari atas tubuhnya di timpa oleh tubuh berotot milik kris.

"engghh … kri..ssshhh .. " desah luhan di sela-sela ciumannya , tangannya yang tadi membelai lemut punggung kris , kini memukul pelan dada bidang kris, kris yang mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih hampir kehabisan nafas, setengah tidak rela untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeonghaseo ...<strong>

**aku datang lagi :D**

**Makin gaje kah fic ini ( pasti ) **

**maafkan aku **

**minta kritik dan saran nya teman :D**


End file.
